How Could You ?
by Hhwhy
Summary: Bagaimana bisa kau melarangku untuk merindukanmu, Byun Baekhyun ? (CHANBAEK FANFIC WRITING CHALLENGE)


**HOW COULD YOU ?**

 **by Hhwhy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prompt : D.6 Baekhyun, pasangan Chanyeol, suka berkeliling dunia, sementara Chanyeol tidak**

 **Cast :** Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :** Angst

 **Rated :** T

 **Length :** OneShoot

 **Shounen-ai / YAOI**

 **Disclaimer :** This story is mine. The character belong to GOD and their parent

 **.**

 ** _Melody Present..._**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _-"aku merindukannya.."-_**

Kenapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat saat ini ? apakah mungkin akulah yang berjalan terlalu lambat ? entahlah..

Aku meneleponnya, 3 detik, 5 detik, ia tak mengangkatnya. Seharian ini tak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku menekan tombol 'Byun Baekhyun' di ponselku untuk sekedar mengirim pesan padanya dan bahkan menelponnya, namun ia tak membalasnya, tentu saja ini membuatku kesal.

Jika saja saat itu aku melarangnya pergi, ya.. aku selalu melarangnya pergi, namun itu adalah haknya, aku tak bisa merampas kesenangannya, itu adalah hobinya, namun aku menyesal, kini aku begitu merindukannya.

 **...**

"Aah.. akhirnya aku bisa mengambil cuti..", sahut Baekhyun sembari menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Benarkah ? Apa kau yakin ?", tanyaku.

"Tentu saja.. itu kan hak milikku.."

"Lalu apa rencanamu ?"

"Karena hari cuti hanya 3 hari, aku ingin pergi ke Jepang saja"

"Byun Baekhyun..Kau kan sudah berkali-kali kesana..mengapa harus mengambil cuti demi kesana lagi ?", tanyaku dengan nada yang semakin meninggi.

"Sekali lagi.. bukankah itu hak ku..? Dan kenapa kau terdengar tak menyukai ideku ini ? Ah.. aku lupa.. Park Chanyeol memang tak pernah suka jika aku keluar negeri.. tak pernah..", balasnya dengan nada yang bahkan seperti mengejek.

Sedari tadi aku mengerutkan dahi dan merasa begitu kesal, tapi pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan berat sembari menikmati kopi panas.

 _"Riing..riiing!"_

"hallo.. dengan siapa ?"

 _"Hey BaekByun.. kau sudah lupa padaku rupanya",_ suara yang terdengar garing dari ponsel Baekhyun.

"Astaga.. apa ini Reiko ?! Astaga..! maafkan aku.. aku langsung ingat ketika mendengar suaramu..", lanjutnya sembari pergi ke kamar.

Mataku terus mengikuti perpindahan posisi telepon Baekhyun, salah satu pemikiranku saat ini yaitu 'mengapa harus pindah ?', rasanya semakin kesal saat percakapan antar telepon itu terdengar begitu ramai dan akrab.

"Baiklah.. sampai jumpa..!"

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di sofa, menyalakan televisi dengan kasar dan menonton apapun yang terputar saat itu, tak peduli itu drama atau acara lainnya, kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang sumringah dan bergabung denganku.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Reiko mengingatku..bahkan dia yang akan memesankan tiket untukku", sahutnya.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya Reiko..", balasku cuek.

"Mm.. dia gadis pertama yang membantuku di Jepang. Jika tak ada Reiko waktu itu mungkin aku akan menjadi gelandangan di Okinawa"

"Ah jadi begitu.. Reiko benar-benar sangat membantumu. Kau pasti senang akan bertemu dengannya tak lama lagi."

Aku masih terus menonton, sedangkan dari ekor mataku, aku melihat Baekhyun mulai melihatku dan menatapku dengan seksama.

"Ya.. ? Tumben sekali kau menonton drama ? Biasanya kau menonton berita ? Apa kau cemburu dengan Reiko ? Kau sadar kan dengan apa yang kau tonton saat ini ?", tanyanya sembari melambaikan tangannya didepan mataku.

"Ya ?Panggilan yang sopan sekali Baek.. dan memangnya salah jika aku melihat drama sesekali ? Apa drama ada hubungannya dengan gadis Jepang itu ?", jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Kemudian Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan dan tersenyum, tiba-tiba ia merebut remote televisi dari tanganku dan mematikannya, membuatku kesal seketika dan melemparkan tatapan pedasku pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Chan.. kita selesaikan sekarang juga mm ?"

"Apanya yang diselesaikan huh ?!Kembalikan remotenya..!", bentakku.

"Aku akan kembalikan setelah kita selesaikan masalah ini.. sekarang aku tanya.. apa kau tak suka jika aku harus ke Jepang ?"

"Apa keuntungannya jika aku menjawab ?"

"Haish kau.. inilah yang membuat kita selalu terhambat dalam menyelesaikan masalah mengenai travelling seperti ini. Ayolah.. jawab saja dengan jujur"

"Menurutmu bagaimana ? Apa aku pernah suka membiarkanmu berpergian ke luar negeri ?"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah suka ? Kau juga tak mau saat ku ajak pergi. Padahal semua biaya sudah ditanggung perusahaan"

"Ini bukan soal uang Baek.."

"Coba saja kau selalu menemaniku kemanapun aku bertugas, aku akan senang. Aku tak akan menjadi gelandangan karena ada kau. Aku senang jika kau ikut, itu adalah keinginan terbesarku.."

"Semua orang punya alasan.."

"Makadari itu kau bisa memberitahuku alasan itu Chan..agar aku bisa tahu sebesar apa masalah yang kau punya"

"apa kau akan membatalkan tiket penerbanganmu jika aku menceritakannya ?"

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya lalu terdiam sejenak sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"aku tahu jawabannya pasti tidak.. sudahlah, kurasa tidak ada bedanya jika aku melarangmu atau tidak, pergilah.. aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal", kataku dengan nada kesal sembari meninggalkan Baekhyun di sofa.

"Channie..!"

Aku mendengar panggilannya yang juga terdengar kesal itu, namun aku tak peduli, aku lebih merasa kesal, karena perbedaan pendapat ini sudah sangat sering terjadi, dan pada akhirnya aku tak bisa menang dengan argumenku.

Baekhyun sangat suka travelling, ia sudah pernah pergi ke eropa dan asia tenggara, berbeda jauh denganku yang tak suka hal-hal seperti itu.

Bukan.. bukan tak suka keliling dunia, hanya saja aku terlalu takut untuk menaiki pesawat. Waktu itu aku berada di pesawat kembali dari Jepang. Cuaca sangat buruk, turbulensi terjadi begitu sering. Dikepalaku saat itu hanya ada kata 'badai, tuhan, dan mati', pesawat yang kutumpangi tergelincir saat mendarat. Dan itu.. adalah penerbangan terakhir yang kutumpangi sejak 15 tahun yang lalu.

Aku sangat ingin berpergian bersama Baekhyun, namun hanya mengingat kejadiannya saja sudah membuatku berkeringat dingin, Baekhyun tak mungkin berhenti menjalani hobinya walau sudah mendengar ceritaku, dan aku juga tak ingin menjadi penghambat dalam kegiatan yang disukainya.

 ** _._**

 ** _1 minggu kemudian.._**

 ** _._**

"Chan.. aku pergi dulu. Aku akan meneleponmu sampai disana"

Aku tak bisa membalas kalimat yang dikatakannya, terlalu berat untuk mengiyakan karena hatiku juga tak membolehkannya pergi, aku hanya menatapnya terus, aku mengikuti setiap gerak-geriknya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"chan.. sampai bertemu lusa ya..jangan merindukanku", katanya sekali lagi sembari memelukku erat, aku membalasnya dengan cara yang tak jauh berbeda.

Ia berjalan dengan tasnya, terus melambaikan tangannya padaku, dan sekali lagi aku hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa dari kejauhan.

 _"bagaimana bisa kau melarangku untuk merindukanmu huh ?"_

 **...**

 _"ya.. bagaimana bisa kau melarangku untuk merindukanmu Byun Baekhyun ?"_

Jika saja aku melarangnya pada hari itu, aku tahu aku tak bisa melepaskannya waktu itu, tapi kenapa aku melepaskannya ?

 _"Baekkie.. apa kau tak merindukanku ? bukankah lebih baik jika kau kembali sekarang juga ?"_

Ya.. waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat. Hari ini bukanlah lagi hari lusa seperti yang ia janjikan.

Setiap hari aku hanya terpaku pada berita, hanya untuk mendengar nama 'Byun Baekhyun' disebutkan, semua acara televisi hanya berisi ucapan belasungkawa mengenai kecelakaan pesawat itu.

 _"bagaimana bisa kau melarangku untuk merindukanmu ?"_

 _"aku.. sangat merindukanmu..kembalilah.. sayang.."_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Oke, ini pertama kalinya aku publish ff ku di ffn. Dan langsung ikutan CIC Challenge *plak. Salam Kenal Readers-nim~~ and call me baby *plakk. Maksudnya call me melody ^^**

 **So, MIND TO REVIEW ?**


End file.
